


A night out is not always better than a night in

by Dinolad



Series: Hold Me Through The Night [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothers, Confused Sportacus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie goes out with Glanni to a night club and needs saving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by: Crimson_Hope
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.
> 
> Okay so everyone acts different when something bad happens to them so I tried. This is not a healing dick fic. This is the first fic I've made for this fandom so I hope they are not too OC. This if the first fic I have finished... So yay. I hope you like it please let me know. I hope I did't spell anything wrong.
> 
> Apparently I have to put in the 'italics' myself because Ao3 is like that so this has been edited to have those now.

He wasn’t really sure at first, what Sportacus was staring at, but when he swayed his hips, in that sparkly purple pencil dress, those wide blue eyes followed. A smirk spread across his face 

_“Oh this was just too good,”_ he thought, _“Sportacus must think I’m a woman. This could be used as blackmail fodder.”_ He sauntered over, his heals clicking on the pavement, giving the elf a wave.

“Hi Robbie,” Sportacus said, a little too loud, looking him in the eyes. They stared at each other a moment, pink dusting their cheeks.

“You, um…Hello.” Robbie responded, crossing his arms.

“You look very lovely today -not that- are you going out to a party?” Robbie smoothed his hands down the sides of this dress nervously. Sportacus’ eyes followed the movement over the swell of his hips before his eye’s snapped back up to Robbie’s face, his flush darkling.

“I’m meeting up with- you’re not wondering why I’m in a dress?”

“Robbie,” Sportacus smiled, “I’ve seen you in a dress pliantly of times. I mean, this one is defiantly the loveliest out of them.” 

“Oh. Well…okay then.” Robbie crossed his arms again.

“Ah, so, you’re meeting up with someone? I suppose you are heading into town, since you’re dressed so nicely.”

 _“Oh wow, this was awkward.”_ Robbie thought. He hadn’t worn a dress in years, not since before he moved to Lazytown. He hadn’t even gone to a club since then and the anxiety with that alone had his high strung. All those people. And now Sportacus was acting wired. But he wanted to go, he hoped that it was a fun as he remembered but he had his doubts, but he really hoped. “Yes, I-“ Robbie started but was interrupted by a loud voice.

“Hello, mon petit bonbon.” Came a smooth voice.

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.” Robbie said, turning.

“That is precisely why I call you it, my sugary sweet.” The tall, thin man in the large pink hat looked over at Sportacus and winked, puffing up his pink coat. “Why hello their handsome.”

“Let’s go.” Robbie interjected.

“You’re not going to introduce me to Tonto over there?” Robbie had the man by the arm, gently pulling him away.

“Sportacus, Glanni, Glanni, Sportacus, now let’s go.” Robbie started to pull harder at Glanni’s arm.

“Fine.” Glanni linked his arm with Robbie’s. “See you around stud.” He winked again over his shoulder as they walked down the street, Robbie’s heels clicking and Glanni’s cane swinging. Sportacus watched them turn a corner confused, with an odd twisting feeling in his stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God it was loud. So many people. The attention was nice, it had been a while since anyone had looked at him, but because of that it was hard to believe in its sincerity. People looked at him with fire in their eyes, like they wanted to eat him. Or more likely bend him over the bar. Sportacus hadn’t looked like that. At least it didn’t feel like that. But he had been looking… hadn’t he? Robbie’s face felt hot again. He put his hand to his cheek to feel the warmth there. _“I’m sure even if he was looking, which he probably wasn’t, that it was just physical.”_ Someone like Sportacus wouldn’t want him. Robbie felt to hot. He needed to get away from all these people. Get some fresh air maybe.

“Honey, frowning give you wrinkles and wrinkles make you ugly.” Glanni said, coming up next to him.

“Shut up. I’m going outside for a little.”

“Fine, but I’m staying in here, you can mope on your own.”

“I’m not-I mean…shut up!“ Robbie began, indigent and ruffled, before storming out to the ally beside the club. Robbie leaned against the wall and looked around. They weren’t that far from Lazytown but it still seemed very different here. The air wasn’t as fresh.

Robbie’s feet hurt from the walk over and he shivered in the cool night air. He hugged his arms around himself to try and stay warm. There was the sound of someone approaching, their steps echoing in the ally. Robbie rolled his eyes and called, “Thought you were staying inside.” A deep unfamiliar voice answered. 

“And leave you out here in the cold all by your lonesome?”

“Oh…” Robbie looked over. The man approaching wasn’t quite his height even without the heels but he still let off an oppressive air. Like his essence was shrouded in misdeeds. His face was quite handsome but his smile was unsettling. Robbie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he hugged himself tighter. The man leaned into Robbie’s space and Robbie started to walk backwards down the ally. He stepped on a rock, his ankle twisted at an odd angle, but he managed to keep his yelp from leaving his lips. The man had him back against the wall before Robbie fully knew what was happening. “Get out of my face!” He snarled, trying to put as much bite behind his words. It came out shakier then he would have liked. 

The man reached out, running his hands up Robbie’s arms. A shiver ran down Robbie’s spine and he tried to push the man away. His wrist were caught and pushed back against the wall and the man breathed in his face. “I like the feisty ones.” Robbie closed his eyes and tried to turn away as the man leaned more into his space, pushing their chest together. Robbie was trying not to panic but felt he was falling miserably. He could feel how fast he was breathing, against the strange man’s chest. He felt the brush of lips on his jaw, the man whispered “Shh, I just want a taste.”

“Well I don’t want to give you one.” Robbie responded in a shaky voice. He started to tremble all over, trying to keep himself from falling into a panic attack. He needed to get away but he had to get his limbs to function first. He had to get his wrist free. He had to breathe.

A knee pushed its way in-between Robbie’s legs, his dress hiking up slightly as his thighs spread. A sob feel past Robbie’s lips, this was it, he was all alone and Glanni wasn’t going to save him. Sportacus was a town away. He was going to end up some dead body on the news.

As the man pressed his lips to the corner of Robbie’s mouth he could swear he heard beeping. God, he was hallucinating. Robbie squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to turn his head farther away when there was movement, a distinct lack of body heat in front of him, the cold night air hitting him and making him shiver as the man was ripped away, and an angry growling noise echoed in the ally. He took a shaky breath and looked over, still plastered against the wall, arms lowing slowly. The damned elf. He was standing there, holding the man by his shirt off the ground. The look on Sportacus’ face, well, it was something Robbie would remember later, when he as alone. But right now he wasn’t really concerned with that.

“S-Sporty?” Robbie stuttered out, his voice sounded horrible. Sportacus dropped the man, who hit the ground hard, and went over to Robbie, hands hovering on either side of him. The tears finally broke free as Sportacus started to fuss over him.

“Robbie! My crystal! Are you okay? I mean did he hurt you?” Sportacus was flush and sweaty, Robbie had never seen him like this. He wondered how fast he had to react, he didn’t see the air ship. Robbie was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the exit of the club.

“What the fuck,” Glanni began, raising his cane up and approaching the man sitting on the ground. “Do you think” the cane raised into the air, “you are doing” with a loud sound the cane came down, cutting through the air, connecting with the man’s knee, swiftly moving to bring it down again “To my little cream puff!” Sportacus grabbed the cane before it connected a second time. Glanni turned his murderous look towards him.

“Hurting him is not going to undo what happened.”

“G-Glanni-“ Robbie called out. “I want to go home.” Glanni turned to Robbie and rushed over, leaving his cane in Sportacus’ hand. He pulled Robbie into a tight hug before pushing him back and examining him.

“Did he hurt you, are you okay?” Robbie nodded but Glanni noticed him nursing his foot. “You’re leaning on one leg.”

“I twisted my ankle.” Glanni hugged him again, rubbing his back and looking around.

“You,” Glanni said, looking at Sportacus. “You can carry him home.”

“Of course.” Sportacus handed his cane back and scooped up Robbie. Robbie hid his face against Sportacus’ neck. The man had gotten up at this point and was slowly trying to leave unnoticed. Glanni smacked him in the stomach with his cane while Sportacus was distracted with Robbie. "Hey what did I say?” He yelled as the man fell to the ground. 

“Well it made me feel better. Now don’t you have an air ship we can take home? I can’t poof when I’m drunk, it’s not a good idea.”

“Poof?” Sportacus asked.

“Oh, hon, don’t worry about it if you haven’t figured it out yet.” Glanni started to walk out of the ally.

“I can call my air ship…” Sportacus said, following. Robbie talked against Sporatcus’ neck, his words muffled. “What was that?” Sportacus asked.

“I am not going up into that airship.” Robbie said, peeking out at them. Glanni whined,

“But it’s faster than walking and I can’t poof when I’m drunk. Why don’t you just close your eyes and hold onto your beefcake.” Robbie blushed, making a whining noise, and buried his face back under Sportacus’ chin. Sportacus was always amazed by how small Robbie could make himself sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once on the airship, Sportacus deposited Robbie on the bed, wrapping him with the blanket. Robbie sat quietly as Sportacus took his heels off, examining his swollen ankle. Glanni sat beside him fixing his make up for him. “There you go darling.” Glanni said when he was finished.

“You two should drink some water.” Sportacus started, flipping over, and hitting the square on the floor to grab two water bottles. “You’ll get dehydrated.” When he turned to them he found two tongues pointed at him. He frowned back at them.

“How dare you.” Glanni said. “Don’t talk anymore, you’re a lot more pleasant that way.” Sportacus came over with the water bottles. Holding them out in front of the two seated men. Robbie took his and held it as he stared at the ground. Glanni crossed his arms and glared up at Sportacus.

“Right, well, let me know if you change your mind.” Sportacus said, drinking the water himself. 

Sportacus went to drive the airship home, leaving the two talk men on the bed. Glanni leaned to Robbie and whispered. “Hey there golden truffle.” Robbie sighed.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Would it help if I found that guy and cut his dick off?” Robbie’s mouth dropped open.

“No!” He yelped.

“Oh, well, I still might do it-“

“I just want to forget about it.”

“…Honey, that’s not really going to help. You should just come with me to maim him.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Okay. So is that blanket comfy?” Robbie blushed and pulled it around himself more.

“It’s warm.”

“And?”

“…soft.”

“And?”

“And?”

“You think it smells good.” Robbie squawked, looked to see if Sportacus was listening in. But he seemed to be distracted by his thoughts. “You think it smells like Spor-“ Robbie shushed him so harshly he got spit in Glanni’s face. “Ew why would you, you just spat on me!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“Just because you’re embarrassed that you like him doesn’t mean you should spit at me.” Glanni said in a harsh whisper.

“What are you two fighting about?” Sportacus called back at them.

“Oh nothing darling.” Glanni responded. Robbie’s face was turning red as he hid it with the blanket.

“Well… were here.”

“Can Robbie take the blanket down?” Robbie hit Glanni from under the blanket.

“If it would make him feel better, then sure.” Sportacus said, trying to control the blush spreading across his cheeks, now was not the time.

“It would.” Glanni smiled. “You’re carrying him back down yes? I’ll grab his shoes.” Robbed elbowed Glanni in the side and burrowed further into the blanket, pulling it fully over his head.

“Um, sure.” Sportacus headed over to collect Robbie who refused to look anyone in the eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down in the bunker Sportacus looked around, his eyes landing on the fluffy orange chair. “Do you have a bed?” He asked, not wanting to put his Robbie bundle down until he knew he’d be safe.

“There’s a blow up mattress I brought in one of the side rooms. Come alone.” Glanni said, leading the way. Sportacus followed behind slowly, the twisting feeling back in his stomach at the realization that Glanni intended on sleeping here. But he scolded himself, he should be happy Robbie didn’t have to be alone. The mattress was covered in plush things from little pillows to fluffy blankets, most of which were pink and black. Sportacus gently lowered Robbie onto the bed. “Can you get some cake for us? We need to change.” Sportacus blushed and nodded, looking away as his gut twisted tighter. He wondered off to retrieve cake, deciding now was not the best time to bother an emotionally unstable Robbie about his diet. When he had left the room Glanni turned to Robbie, smirking. “He~ Likes~ You~” he teased. Robbie turned bright red, pulling his PJ top over his head.

“What?!” He squawked.

“He’s jealous. I can taste it.”

“Why would he be jealous?”

“He thinks I’m your boyfriend” Glanni smirked. Robbie went beet red and yelped.

“What?” Sportacus came in, orange pillow, small purple blanket, and cake in his arms. “Is everything okay, I heard raised voices?” he asked. Robbie tried to pull his shirt over his silk women’s underwear. “Oh!” Sportacus covered his eyes, dropping everything but the cake, which Glanni had grabbed. Robbie pulled on his pants.

“Knock first?!” He half asked, wondering how he could have forgotten that Glanni had told him they were changing.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay, love. Why don’t you join us? We were going to have our little snack then sleep.” Glanni asked.

“Together?”

“Yes, we like it. It’s nice and warm.” Glanni patted the bed. “Come on, Robbie can be in the middle, he likes it. Makes him feel safe.” Robbie was truing red again, looking down at the blankets.

“Stop talking like I’m not here.” Robbie said.

“I’m sure it’s past your bed time and I doubt Robbie wants to give back your blanket.” Robbie hid his face in his hands, letting out a painted groan.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Sportacus said, looking down at his shoes.

“How would you be intruding?” Glanni’s head cocked to the side. When Sportacus didn’t answer right away Glanni spoke up. “Look cutie, my little brother-“

“Little brother?” Sportacus’ head snapped up.

“Yes, little brother. He has a big gay crush on you. So come here and snuggle him. He needs it after tonight”. Robbie, face still covered with his hands, flopped onto his back. “So? Are you coming?” Sportacus’ face was so hot he felt kind of dizzy. He stood there a moment before taking his shoes off and climbing into bed next to Robbie. Robbie, still on his back, peeked at Sportacus threw his fingers. Sportacus hand laid on his back, hands folded over his chest, face beat red.

“You look so awkward,” Robbie muttered. Sportacus turned his head towards him and smiled weakly,

“I’ve never shared a bed before. Well with anyone that wasn’t family.” Robbie shimmied down the bed, covering them both with Sportacus’ blanket and gently laid his head on Sportacus’ chest.

“Is this okay?” Sporatcus nodded. Glanni cuddled up to Robbie’s back.

“Isn’t this nice and sickening?” Glanni asked, closing his eyes. Robbie squirmed until he was comfortable and Sportacus slowly put a hand on Robbie’s side. The cake lay forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sportacus was a little confused their for a while
> 
> My Lazytown tumblr is: ish0uldhaveseenthisc0mming  
> And my main blog is: dinolad  
> feel free to talk to me.


End file.
